The Black Scarf
by Kuro Erimaki
Summary: This is the story of a teen who lost his village to a madman, this will be mostly canon, pairings are not yet known. M just to be on the safe side


Chapter 1: Wait, why am i still alive?

A teenager surrounded in a town,

A town covered in flames,

A teenager screaming enraged,

This is where the legend known as the black scarf will start...

The town I called home was covered in flames, so many dead or dying with only a few escaping. The man who we called our hero..How dare he betray us. I see him around ten metre's in front of me wiping the blade clean of the body of a child...A child none the less in front of me smirking. I grab a wooden board with some of it burning and run at him, filled with raged.

"Dammit Zirono! A hero doesn't destroy the village he saves," I screamed running at him, "I'll show you who a true hero is!"

I try to go for a downward slash, yet he just dodges so fast I can barely see him, and then I start screaming in pain as he stabs me through my rib cage.

"Your no hero, just some bumbling idiot, Just lay there and die!" he roughly removes the blade away from me by pulling in an angle that would cause me more pain. I cough up blood, feeling light headed as blood leaves my body.

"Screw...you..." I weakly say and throat the burning wooden board at him, only for him to dodge and kick me, sending me crashing into a wall causing my wound to bleed more. My vision starts to fade and I notice the blurry image of his back walking away slashing at a few trying to run away, instantly killing them as their heads get cut off. After seeing that i passed out.

I wake up in this unknown room, feeling my wounds while still in pain covered up, and a trio of people around me looking worried surrounding my bed in most directions, mainly left, right, and infron t

"Is he okay?" A girl with pink hair, Wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts

"Stop pestering him, if he survived his wound for as long as he had, he's bound to be fine." Said a tomboyish girl with brown eyes and long brown hair gathered in a Chinese-style Chignon, wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants, she seems to also have the same headband as the pink haired girl, this time around her forehead.

"u-u-u-um...I think i should go get a shirt." Said a girl with hair that in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves, and navy blue pants, she as well has the same headband only around her neck

"God dammit why does it hurt so much!" I shouted a bit and look around, and then ask, "Who are you guys anyways?"

The one with the pink hair seemed to speak for all of them as she told me, "I'm Sakura Haruno, This is Ten-Ten, and that girl who went to find a shirt for you is Hinata Hyuuga."pointing to each person as she tells me their name.

"And I'm Kuro Adell Erimaki." I introduced myself to them just as Hinata came back with a pair of basic black ninja pants and a black tight sweater, and i nod slightly towards all three of them.

"Nice to meet you" they all say to me.

"Where am i anyways?" I ask them. 

"Well your in one a cabin we borrowed a far bit away from that burned down town, and before you ask we are on the mission to inspect the trail of someone named Zirono Fain" My eyes just widen up from hearing that name.

"Where is he! He burnt down and slaughtered essentially everyone in my village!" I scream, clearly angry yet crying. After i said that the girl named Ten-Ten seemed to hug me and rub my back gently.

"There, there...You can live in our village, known as Konoha...and we don't know where he is..."Ten-Ten says a bit quietly then stops hugging. I nod a bit showing that i accept the idea and slowly start to lose focus and pass out, probably because that I ain't a hundred percent yet. When i wake up again it apparently has been a week since i last woke up, and apparently 14 days since that dreadful day. I look around a bit groggily at first but notice a white room, with all my wounds healed and a machine attached to me that checks my heart rate.

"Hey he's awake!" shouted the one called Ten-Ten if i remember correctly. After saying that a orange blur runs in along with a old man wearing some kind of robe of some sort and a large hat that apparently represents the leader.

"What is it with large hats or something of the sort representing a leader position..." i mutter and then look up, "Hey Ten-Ten, Who is the old man and the orange blur?"

The old man as i called him started to talk in place of Ten-Ten, "I'm known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, and as you said, I am the leader of the village known as Konoha which you currently are residing in."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Genin, and the soon to be Godaime hokage!" He shouts rather excitedly.

I give them a small smile and say, "Well then, nice to meet you lord hokage and Naruto, I'm Kuro Adell Erimaki...i assume i need to fill out paper work to be a citizen as well as some sort of test to be genin...If your curious i passed the basic academy test, but didn't bother to be a genin."

The Third hokage simply nodded and handed me the same pair of Black Shinobi pants and shirt I was wearing. Then says, "Ten-Ten will wait for you outside to escort you to the hokage tower, Naruto should get back to his team now, and I'll be at the tower."He then leaves the room, the rest following him, as I got off the bed and started changing into those clothing and quietly say to myself,

"Zirono...I will show you what a true hero is..."

That's basically my first naruto fanfic story, It is to be after the Zabuza arc with slight changes, it will be mostly canon...The reason why I put three genin kunoichi there was that i needed to develop the friendship relations between the three soon to be major pillars of his life, yet whether it be romantic, or friendly you must wait...I also sent them on that mission as it was a simple finding the trail mission....So yeah...Hope you enjoyed the mission and i will like it if you commented on my story..Thank you~


End file.
